thomas_the_tank_engines_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The dinosaur man
Here's how we cut back to Alan and our heroes in Thomas the Tank Engine visits Jurassic Park III. then crossfades to the next scene and we see a toy Brachiosaurus Little kid: Roar! it shows the little kid and he uses a toy Triceratops to fight the Brachiosaurus and it shows Alan holding a toy Brayonyx and Deinonychus Alan: Actually Charlie, those are herbivores. They really wouldn't be interested in fighting each other. But these here are carnivores, and they really like fighting each other. They use their teeth and their claws to rip each other's throats out. makes some fighting noises it shows Ellie walking up holding a baby Ellie: Alan, he's three. quietly Let's wait till he's five. Alan: Oh, Right. Sorry, Charlie. Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune: He's adorable. Woman: Ellie. Ellie: Yeah? Woman: It's Tom again. He says he has to talk to you about the last chapter. Ellie: Just tell him I'm not gonna lose the Jack Horner quote. Alan My editor thinks he's a paleontologist. That's good. there was car door and Ellie looks over Ellie: Hey, Mark! walks over to Mark Hey babe, look who's here. hands over the baby to Mark as they kiss Ellie: This is Alan. Alan: Hi Mark. two shake hands Mark: Nice to meet you, Alan. Charlie: Daddy! Mark: I've heard a lot about you. Charlie: Daddy, this is a herbivore and that's the dinosaur man. Alan: Dinosaur man? and Mark chuckle Henry: Hey, why not? It suits you well. then shows a parrot in a cage Alan: Jack, say my name. Is my name "Alan"? Is my name "Alan"? Ellie: laughing He used to know me. Artemis: And now he doesn't know you. Brian: chuckles Knuckle touch. do a knuckle touch Luna: Oh, boys. Ellie: It's sad, huh? Mark: up with coffee Here you go. Ellie: Thanks. You see, Mark's been working at the state department now. Alan: Yeah what do they do, Mark? Mark: Uh, it's international relations, mostly treaty law, things like that. we hear the baby crying Ellie: Uh oh. Barney: Someone should go check on him. Mark: I'll go. You guys, uh... catch up. Ellie: Thanks babe. Alan: He's a great guy. Ellie: So what are you working on now? Alan: Raptor's mostly. Ellie: My favorite. Alan: Do you remember the sounds they make? Ellie: I try not to. Alan: Ellie, all our theories about Raptor intelligence what they were capable of, we weren't even close. Ellie: Tell me. Alan: Well, de did cranial scans of a fossil skull and found what looks to be a very sophisticated resonating chamber. Ellie: Wait a second. So we were right. They'd the ability to vocalise. Alan: It's the key to their social intelligence. Ellie: Which explains why they could work as a team. Alan: They'd coordinate attacks so their prey wouldn't know what was going on. Ellie: They could talk to each other? Alan: To a degree we never imagined. Ellie: sighs Alan: Ellie, they were smart. They were smarter, than dolphins or whales..... They were smarter than primates. then fades to Alan in his car as he roles down his window Ellie: I just wanted to say, if you ever need help, sometimes you forget to ask. So you can call me. Anything, anytime. Alan: Sure. starts his car Ellie: You're still the best. I mean that. Alan: The last of my breed. Oliver: Well, we'll see you around Ellie. and our heroes back out the driveway and drive away as Ellie watches and it crossfades to Alan and our heroes in an auditorium with raptor fossils Alan: It is through the study of the anterior chamber, in multiple specimens... that we can determine the correlation between the upper palate and the larynx. This lets us theorize, theorize, mind you that the Raptor was capable of sophisticated vocalizations which would have been a tremendous evolutionary advantage. Raptors were fierce, intelligent, and socially sophisticated. They were able to hunt in numbers and coordinate their efforts. Were it not for the cataclysmic events which overtook them it is entirely possible that Raptors rather than humans would have become the dominant species on this planet. I hope this has been of interest, it certainly excites us as paleontologists. There is much, much more to discover. That is why we continue to need and ask for, your support. Thank you. Applause Host: Thank you very much, Dr. Grant. Now, does anyone have a question? raises their hands Alan: Fine. Does anyone have a question that does not relate to Jurassic Park? hands were brought down Thomas: Or the incident with the T-Rex in San Diego, which Alan did not witnessed? Buttercup: her breath If only we could have shown up and kicked that T-Rex's butt! Alan: someone's hand Yes sir? Teenage male college student: Our theory on Raptors is good, but isn't all this conjecture kind of moot? I mean, once the U.N. and Costa Rica and everyone decides how to handle that second island, scientists will just go in and look for themselves. Alan: Dinosaurs lived 65 million years ago. What is left of them is fossilized in the rocks. And it is in the rock, that real scientists make real discoveries. Now what John Hammond and InGen did at Jurassic Park is create genetically engineered theme park monsters. Nothing more and nothing less. Teenage female college student: Are you saying you wouldn't want to visit Isla Sorna and study them if you had the chance? Alan: No force on Earth or Heaven could get me on that island. Professor Tinkerputt: And after what we experienced on Jurassic Park from my old business friend, and after our experience on Isla Sorna, and the San Diego incident, we are never going back on that island: ever again. it crossfades to a person spray painting a busted airplane and he runs up to another person named "Copper" Copper: So what do we got here, Nashy? Nash: Einhorn 20-millimetre, gas-operated semi-automatic. there was a phone ring, and a person walks up to the phone and answers it Man: Udesky. Man on the phone: Mr. Udesky, it's Paul Kirby. Just checking in.... Udesky: Oh, yes sir. We're good to go here. Matter of fact, I can lock things down just as soon as you drop me that payment. Well, that's right I... there two of the very best men I could possibly find. No sir, I haven't worked with them personally but believe me, sir, both of these men come very highly recommended. and Copper put on sound phones as Copper chambers a round into the rifle and fires at the plane as it explodes Paul (on phone): Udeksy?! Are you alright?! Udeksy: Nothing to worry about, sir. It's gonna be a walk in the park. watch the plane burn as they smile Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Thomas' Adventures Series